


The Hammering in the Back of My Head

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano returns from a trip to visit Italy, Germany, and Prussia, and he hadn't felt right all day. Then, he finds out that it wasn't just some prank that Prussia pulled on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammering in the Back of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a dumb idea, but read it anyways, ya jerks.

Lovino squinted at the sunlight as he made his way up the path to Spain’s house. He had a headache and had been rather hungry all day, and wanted nothing better than to just lay down in his bed and forget about the past couple of days entirely. He had left for a few days to visit Italy, which unfortunately came with him having to be around Germany and Prussia also. He had a feeling that those two potato loving bastards were the reason that he had such a bad headache and he didn’t want to dwell on all of the weird things that happened during his visit.

As he entered the house, Spain looked up from where he was preparing a meal and grinned at him. “Lovi! You’re home!” He said happily as he walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Lovino winced.

“Let go of me you bastard!” He said, weakly pushing Spain off of him. Thankfully, the other nation complied and backed away, holding up his hands defensively.

“Geez, okay! Didn’t mean to upset you…” Lovino sighed, rolling his eyes. He hadn’t felt exactly stellar all day. Prussia must’ve poisoned him or some shit like that. That was the only reasonable explanation for why he felt like he had been hit by a truck and then burnt alive.

“Sorry, don’t feel the greatest. Do you have any food? I’m hungry.” Lovino grumbled, glaring at Spain. The other sighed and grabbed a tomato out of a basket and handed it to him. Lovino raised an eyebrow but nonetheless bit into it and began to eat it. Spain leaned back against the counter, smiling at the Italian nation, who just glared at him in return. That was basically how their relationship worked.

“Stop looking at me like that, jerk,” Lovino grumbled and Spain sighed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Fine,” He said, and then he began staring at the ground. Lovino looked outside for a moment. Every colour stood out and everything seemed too vivid and bright and it was all very headache inducing. That’s why he only looked outside for a moment. He went to take another bite out of his tomato, only to realize that he was biting into the air, as he must’ve finished eating it while he was in his daze. His stomach rumbled again.

“Do you have anymore food?” Lovino asked, and Spain raised an eyebrow. That was another odd thing about that day. Lovino had been eating regular meals, even more than that, all day long, but he felt as if he hadn’t eaten in a week. Everything felt off. Everything felt wrong. When he had first woke up that morning, every muscle in his body burned and ached but he hadn’t done anything to make them that way. When he tried to get out of bed, his head had felt as if a thousand nails were being hammered into his head simultaneously. When he had finally managed to get up, it felt like he was learning to walk for the first time again. Nothing was right about the way he felt, and there were no explanations for why he felt that way. None that made any sense, at least.

“Are you okay, Lovi?” Spain asked, bringing Lovino out of his trance. The Italian just shrugged in response, and much to his dismay, Spain stepped up to him and put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Almost as quickly as his hand lay upon his forehead, it was drawn back with a faint gasp, and Lovino found Spain looking at him with a deeply concerned expression.

“What are you loo-” Lovino didn’t finish his sentence as another sharp pain shot through his head. He jumped back from Spain and slid down against the wall, burying his head in his hands. The pain kept getting worse and his throat was beginning to burn. All of his insides seemed on fire and it was all rather excruciating. Then it just stopped and went back to the dull aching. Lovino let out a gasp, and then as he sucked air back into his lungs, he immediately wished that he hadn’t. His whole mind was filled with a loud, prominent ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum.

“Lovino?” Spain asked quietly, taking a step forward to help him up.

“S-stay back!” Lovino whispered, holding a hand in front of him. He was beginning to get a very bad feeling about the whole situation.

“Why? Lovino, are you okay?” Spain said calmly, taking another step forward. Wrong move.

“I… said… STAY BACK!” Lovino shouted, lunging at Spain and pinning him to the wall. Spain gasped in shock and the hammering in the back of Lovino’s mind got louder and faster. It was going to slowly drive him to insanity. What was wrong with him today?

“What’s gotten into you?” Spain whispered.

Lovino took a step back, letting Spain go and running a hand through his hair. “I… I don’t know. I haven’t felt right all day. I think Prussia might have poisoned me or some shit while I was over there…”

Spain raised a quizzical eyebrow, “What makes you think that? Did something happen while you were away?”

The weirdness all flooded back to Lovino, “Well… I’m not even sure what the hell happened,” he began. “Last evening, Feli and Ludwig decided to go out so I was stuck alone with Prussia and he just kept giving me these weird looks. I don’t know how to describe them, but they were creepy, that’s for sure. Then, I think the bastard tried to prank me while I was asleep because when I woke up, my shirt was completely ruined. It was covered in red food colouring or fake blood or some shit like that, I don’t know. Maybe whatever it was had something in it that made me feel like hell?”

“Well… that’s certainly… odd,” Spain began, and if he could’ve taken a step back, he looked like he would’ve. “What makes you so sure that it was fake blood or food colouring?”

“What kind of question is that, Jerk?!” Lovino said defensively, but then, “Well it sure as hell couldn’t have been my blood because I didn’t have any wounds! Not even the slightest scratch! Same goes for the other three!”

Spain paled and seemed to be debating something for a moment, and then, “Lovino… where was it all?” The hammering in the back of Lovino’s head kept getting quicker and louder and it was almost deafening.

“I don’t know! It was on some of my chest, my neck, and a little was on my face too, I think. Why does that matter?” If the hammering got deafening, it was certainly at that very moment, and it kept getting quicker still. It was going to drive Lovino insane.

Spain stared at Lovino with a horror-struck expression on his face, and he didn’t say anything. The room was completely silent except for the loud ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. Lovino stopped breathing. Spain knew something. He knew something that he wasn’t letting on to.

“What did that bastard do to me, Toni?” Lovino whispered. Spain said nothing, and continued to stare at Lovino like he was the most horrifying thing ever. Lovino slammed a fist on the counter by him, forming a small dent in it. “What did Prussia do to me, dammit!?” He said in a taut voice. Spain still didn’t say anything, and for what seemed like ages, the only sound was the hammering that just wouldn’t stop.

“I think… he… bit… you,” Spain finally said in a wobbly voice.

“What the fuck is that supposed to-”

“You know what I mean, Lovino,” Spain cut him off, speaking slowly as if he was calculating each move. The whole room seemed to feel tense.

Lovino took a shaky breath, “But… but that shit’s not real!” He ran a hand through his hair. It all made sense… but things like that weren’t supposed to be real! They were supposed to just be fairytales that parents told their children to keep them in line… right? This all had to be some sort of twisted prank that Spain was in on. None of it could be real. This couldn’t be happening… not to him. Lovino took a deep breath and cringed. If it were possible for colours to have a smell, then he was smelling the colour red. It seemed to fill every fibre of his being.

Lovino shook his head, staring anywhere but at Spain. “Toni, you cut your hand,” The older nation looked down at his hand and shrugged.

“It appears I did,” It was only a small cut. Probably only a paper cut or something, nothing that should have been concerning, but given the situation that they were in, it was slowly driving Lovino insane.

“You should put a bandage on it…” Lovino said slowly, gripping the table he was leaning against tightly. Spain rolled his eyes and rummaged through a drawer, then pulled out gauze and wrapped it around his hand carefully.

“Better?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Not really. The smell of red was still seeping throughout Lovino’s entire being. In answer, he only shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. The pain began to come on again, but this time slowly. It started at his knees and then began to make it’s way up his spine and into his chest. His throat began to burn and it felt hard to even breathe. His head felt like needles were being slowly and agonizingly shoved into it and Lovino somehow found himself laying on the ground. He curled up into himself and his eyes stung so he shut them tightly.

“I… I can’t do this, Toni,” Lovino whispered. This couldn’t have been real. It all had to be some sort of nightmare, some truly terrible nightmare. But it was real. What was even more real was the painful hunger that was slowly gnawing at Lovino’s insides.What was real was the fact that Lovino could feel himself slowly losing control of his urges.

Spain shook his head and knelt down to Lovino, placing a hand on his cheek. “Yes you can, Lovi. I know you can. You’ll be alright, I promise,” The contact made Lovino tense up.

“No,” He whispered. Somehow, they were now standing and Lovino had Antonio pinned against the wall. “You misunderstand my meaning, Toni,” Lovino began, a tear sliding down his face and his lips mere centimeters away from the other’s neck. “I can’t… control… myself…” The hammering in the back of Lovino’s head increased tenfold and his gums throbbed with fangs threatening to show themselves.

“You’ll be fine, Lovi. Whatever you do, I will still be here for you,” Spain whispered, “You do what you have to do…” Lovino knew that he should take the offer, but part of him didn’t want to. He could hurt the older nation, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He loved Spain. Lovino was in love with Antonio and he would never forgive himself if he hurt the other.

“I… can’t…” He whispered, a few more tears sliding down his face. He didn’t want to hurt Antonio. But he didn’t really have much other of a choice. He made a mental note to hunt Prussia down and kill him the first chance that he got. It was that bastard’s fault that this was all happening to him. Why did it have to be him, anyways. Why couldn’t the asshole have gone to some bar and done this to some drunk. Why him?

“Lovi… you’ll hurt yourself if you keep doing this to yourself. I don’t care if I’m a bit light headed, or even if I pass out, because I love you, and seeing you like this is sad, okay?” Antonio said, pulling Lovino into a tight embrace, and rubbing his back soothingly.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Lovino managed to choke out through his tears, and then with one hand he gently moved Antonio’s head to the side and bit into the soft flesh of his neck. The other let out a soft hiss of pain and momentarily tensed, but then slowly relaxed, gently rubbing Lovino’s back. The moment that Lovino got the taste of blood on his tongue, he knew he’d have a hard time stopping. He gulped the sweet taste down, forgetting about his worries and slowly losing control. It was so sweet. So, so sweet and he never wanted to stop. He didn’t even consider stopping until Antonio stopped rubbing his back and whispering soft coos into his ear. By the time that he had managed to pull himself off of Antonio’s neck, the other had passed out. For a moment, Lovino was caught up in a panic, paranoid that he had killed the other, but then he realized that they were nations, so really the worst that could happen was passing out.

Lovino felt a lot better, however. He sighed softly, and picked Antonio up and carried him to his room, gently laying him on his bed whilst he went to grab the gauze to wrap around his neck. After he was all bandaged up, he tucked him in, whispering I’m sorry’s repeatedly, though he was sure that the other nation couldn’t hear.

So this was it? He would have to live the rest of his existence out as a monster. Lovino still didn’t want to accept that any of this was actually real, but there was no denying it. He would have to deal with it, and make it work somehow. Just before Lovino left Antonio’s room, he stopped and turned around, walking over to the other. He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, then almost as quickly left the room. Now, the only thing left to do was major research on how to kill a vampire, or at least how to put one through as much pain as possible. He would be sure to get Gilbert back for what he had done. That bastard wouldn’t know what hit him.

\---

Gilbert was sleeping, but then he sensed someone else’s presence in the room.

“HEY POTATO EATER, SUCK MY BALLS!” Said presence shouted.

  
Gilbert opened his eyes just in time to see a bucket of water being poured onto his crotch. What he didn’t realize is that said water would burn like hell. Holy water might not kill, but it stung like a bitch.


End file.
